The invention pertains to a four-hinged wiper arm for a windshield wiper system, especially for an automobile, wherein a connecting rod is connected to a driving arm at a first bearing point and to a control arm at a second bearing point so that it can pivot, a hinged part is coupled to the connecting rod, and a wiper blade that can be placed on the hinged part or on a wiper rod connected to the hinged part can be pressed against the windshield to be wiped by a spring element that is mounted on the four-hinged wiper arm.
A four-hinged wiper arm of this kind has already become known from DE 42 14 679 A1. In this wiper arm, the connecting rod is connected to a driving arm at a first bearing point by means of a cylinder bolt so that it can pivot, and it is connected to a control arm at a second bearing point by means of a cylinder bolt so that it can pivot, wherein the cylinder bolts are each mounted directly in a bearing hole of the connecting rod and/or a bearing hole of the driving arm and the control arm, respectively, so that they can rotate. Bearing points of this kind can be designed with a small structural height, however, they are not suitable for transferring with high efficiency, and without free play; the large radial and axial forces occurring during operation of the wiper arm over long operating times. Even after a short operating time, interfering bearing play may occur, which, on the one hand, greatly reduces the wiping quality and, on the other hand, can result in an interfering formation of noise.